deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanzo (Overwatch)
Hanzo is a playable character from Blizzard's video game, Overwatch. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Decidueye vs. Hanzo * Hawkeye VS Hanzo * Hanzo VS Sha Lin * Lyn vs Hanzo * Hanzo VS Takumi * Hanzo vs. Thorn Battles Royale * Overwatch Hero Battle Royale Possible Opponents * Decidueye (Pokemon) * Green Arrow (DC) * Kung Jin (Mortal Kombat) * Storm Shadow (G.I. Joe) * Silver Samurai (Marvel) * The Sniper (Team Fortress 2) Death Battle Info History From the Overwatch Wiki Mastering his skills as a bowman and an assassin, Hanzo Shimada strives to prove himself as a warrior without peer. The Shimada family was established centuries ago, a clan of assassins whose power grew over the years, enabling them to build a vast criminal empire that profited from lucrative trade in arms and illegal substances. As the eldest son of the family's head, Hanzo was bound by duty to succeed his father and rule the Shimada empire. From a young age, he was trained for that responsibility, displaying a natural aptitude for leadership and possessing an innate understanding of strategy and tactics. He also excelled in more practical areas: he was a prodigy in martial arts, swordplay, and bowmanship. Upon the death of his father, the clan elders instructed Hanzo to straighten out his wayward younger brother so that he, too, might help rule the Shimada empire. When his brother refused, Hanzo was forced to kill him. This act broke Hanzo's heart and drove him to reject his father's legacy, ultimately leading him to abandon the clan and all that he had worked so hard to attain. Now, Hanzo travels the world, perfecting his skills as a warrior, attempting to restore his honor and put the ghosts of his past to rest. Abilities Hanzo is the only 'archer' Sniper in Overwatch. His arrows are able to do high damage, especially with headshots. Unlike Widowmaker, who specializes at long distances; Hanzo excels best at mid-range or against dense crowds as his arrows have dropoff and are relatively slow projectiles. While he can be more aggressive than Widowmaker, and can still defend himself at close ranges; his slow rate of fire and lack of defenses can make him vulnerable to agile Flankers. *Sonic Arrow **Hanzo fires an arrow with a sonar tracking device. Any enemy within the detection radius is marked, making them easier for Hanzo and his allies to track down. *Scatter Arrow **Hanzo fires a fragmenting arrow that ricochets off walls and objects and can hit enemies multiple times *Wall Climb **Hanzo can climb up any vertical surface *Dragon Strike **Hanzo summons two Spirit Dragons that travel forward in a line. They travel through walls, consuming any enemies in their way. **If the enemy is standing still: will do at least 1000 Damage. Feats *Defeated his brother, Genji (pre-cybernetics) *Defeated Alexstrasza with his Ult. https://youtu.be/8UzuyvOE8q0 *Survived the reflected power of his Dragon Strike *Has enough accuracy with his bow to shoot a phone out of a running man's hand *Can split an arrow and a target down the middle with an arrow https://youtu.be/l8VvDl2vLa0?t=8s *Dodged Genji's shurikens Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Archers Category:Blizzard Entertainment Characters Category:Cyborg Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Technology users Category:Video Game Combatants